Twenty First Century
by ElyseGWTW
Summary: The title really says it all
1. Chapter One

I started this fic earlier this year, and I'm barely done with the second chapter. I was trying to wait to post until it was completely finished, but my friend convinced me to post it now. So I did. And I have every intention of finishing it. I swear.   
  
Special thanks to Brandy for proofing this chapter! You're the best BETA reader ever!  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, own any of the characters in GWTW, or the story, or anything. All that is owned by the MM Trust, not this tired high school student. I wish I did, though. how cool would that be?  
  
*******************************  
  
It was a sunny May afternoon, and the thing on everybody's mind was the end of their senior year at NYU. Scarlett O'Hara, the green eyed beauty from the New Jersey suburbs, was one of these eager students, looking forward to the experiences that lay ahead.   
  
Scarlett, a business major, had always had an aptitude for numbers and business. As a high school student in Saddle River, New Jersey, she had excelled in math, but never subjects such as English; she saw books as an utter waste of time.   
  
Her father, Gerald O'Hara, came from a family of Irish immigrants who came to America during the famine. His short stature and soft heart was compensated for by his loud voice and commanding manner. Raised in a poor, struggling family, Gerald worked hard and eventually found himself managing the largest cotton retail company in the country. Although Gerald was immensely proud of the privileged lifestyle he was able to provide for his family, his greatest pride was his wife, Ellen Robillard O'Hara.   
  
Ellen, of the distinguished Robillard family, was radiant as a young woman. She was engaged to Phillippe, her high school sweetheart, and was full of life. But when Phillippe was killed in a car accident, the spark in her deep brown eyes faded, and the beauty that was once there didn't shine through. But Gerald, who hadn't known Ellen in her prime, didn't notice a difference. Scarlett looked up to her mother; as a child, she had often confused her with the Virgin Mary. She idolized Ellen's poise, as well as her ability to hold in her feelings. Everybody loved Ellen O'Hara. Scarlett, however, was quite the contrary. She had Ellen's natural beauty; her eyes were green without a touch of hazel, her hair nearly black. Her skin was pale, and burned rather then tanned in the sun, as she would have preferred. Her features were sharp, like her mother's, but weren't too overbearing. Her waist was small, and her chest a favorable size. Put quite simply, men naturally flocked towards Scarlett.   
  
This day was unlike other days. Since that morning, she had been in the dorm of her friend, Cathleen Calvert. Cathleen was Scarlett's only real female friend. Girls had never liked Scarlett much. As a child, Scarlett much preferred climbing trees and playing tag with boys to playing dolls and tea party; as she got older and began to blossom, those boys became her admirers, and jealous teenage girls shut Scarlett out. Scarlett had hoped this would change in college, and it did, slightly. College girls weren't nearly as jealous, and she gained many acquaintances, but none, save Cathleen, ever formed a true bond with Scarlett.   
  
Scarlett knew that that night was going to live in her memories forever; Ashley Wilkes was having a party celebrating their graduation. Fair haired and gray eyed Ashley had been Scarlett's object of affection since she was fourteen years old, but that devotion was unrequited. Much to Scarlett's dismay, Ashley, who had gone to elementary school with Scarlett, regarded her only as a friend. But Scarlett knew that that night, all that would change. She had seen the way Ashley was eyeing her in economics class the other day. When she had flashed him a flirty smile, he blushed and looked away, and Scarlett knew in the back of her mind that he wanted her.   
  
Scarlett and Cathleen had spent the entire day preparing for this huge gathering of all their friends. Scarlett had chosen a short white and green flowered dress that accentuated her curves and showed off her tiny waist. Cathleen was going to wear a black dress embellished with small beads in all the right places. The girls poured through mounds of jewelry, shoes, and purses, searching for the perfect accessories. As they did each other's hair and makeup, they remembered their high school proms, now so far back in the past.   
  
"There," Scarlett said as she secured the last bobby pin in Cathleen's curly blonde hair. "You're ready."   
  
Cathleen looked at the clock over her bed and gasped. "We'd better hurry, Scarlett. We're gonna be late!"   
  
"Don't rush. We'll be there in plenty of time."   
  
***   
  
The party was in full gear when they arrived. As they pulled up in Scarlett's silver Range Rover, they could already hear the latest hit, Janet Jackson's "All For You," coming from the building. Ashley had hired the favorite DJ of the campus, so Scarlett and Cathleen knew the night would be filled with great music.   
  
Scarlett had only the time to lock the doors of the car before an over-excited Charlie Hamilton made his way up to her. "Oh, no," thought Scarlett, quickly scouring the area for signs of someone to save her from another uncomfortable conversation with Charlie. Cathleen was already inside with her boyfriend, Ryan. Charlie was nice, but in Scarlett's opinion had the personality of a mule. And, unfortunately for her, he had liked her since freshman year.  
  
Charlie came from a well-to-do family from Manhasset, Long Island. He was an ambitious student who was much too interested in the history of big business to pry his nose out of a book in favor of going out with friends. His sister, Melanie, had graduated from NYU last year. Scarlett despised the quiet girl even more than Charlie. Scarlett had never heard her say a mean thing about anyone, and Melanie was the type of person who thought there was no evil in anyone. To make things worse, she idolized Scarlett, admiring her for her ability to speak her mind.   
  
Scarlett silently hoped Melanie wouldn't be at the party. But the real reason Scarlett hoped not to see Melanie Hamilton that night was her relationship with Ashley. Melanie was Ashley's on-again-off-again girlfriend, and Scarlett had heard a rumor that they were back together.  
  
Charlie's shout, "Scarlett!" brought her back to reality.  
  
"Hey, Charles," she said with feigned interest. "What's going on?"  
  
"Not much. You look beautiful, tonight," he said, looking down with embarrassment.  
  
Scarlett smiled, but inside she scowled. He couldn't even talk to a woman without turning beet red. "Thank you," she quickly answered, although her eyes weren't focused on the poor boy. Behind him, she saw someone, a young man, who caught her eye. His tanned skin contrasted against the pale complexion of Frankie Kennedy, who was laughing at something the man had said. He had coal black hair, tousled into the latest fashion. He was tall and lean, at least six foot two, and his clothes were acceptable. For a man, Scarlett thought, he had a surprisingly good taste in clothes.   
  
Focusing back on the soft cinnamon eyes of Charlie, she inquired, suddenly curious, "So, what are you planning on doing after you graduate?"  
  
Charlie's face turned crimson. "Actually, I've already found a job."  
  
"Wow, you're lucky. I'm still searching. Where are you going?" she said.  
  
"I got a starting job at Cantor Fitzgerald in the city," he said, beaming with pride.  
  
"That's great- good luck." Jealous and tired of this conversation, she quickly made an excuse as she attempted to leave his uneasy presence. "It's been so great talking to you, Charlie. Talk to you later?" she said playfully, noting the look of hope in his eyes. "Ugh," she thought. "He thinks I'm interested in him. He's never going to let me alone tonight."  
  
Suddenly, two familiar faces caught her eye, and Scarlett forgot about her intent to talk to the mysterious man she had seen talking to Frankie. "Brent! Stu!" she called, running towards the twins.  
  
Brent and Stuart Tarlton had grown up in Saddle River on the same block as Scarlett, and a stroke of fate had sent them to the same university. They had spent much time during their childhood playing in Scarlett's backyard and as they got over catching the odd movie at the Ridgewood theater. The twins, from a family of five children, had inherited the Tarlton mop of red hair. Both were tall, and both had the freckles that inevitably came with red hair and fair skin. Although they hated them, Scarlett found their freckles adorable. She often thought that she would consider a more romantic relationship with one of the boys if she didn't regard them as the brothers she never had.  
  
"Scarlett!" they called. "What's up?" When they reached her place outside of the door, they each gave her a friendly hug and a big kiss.  
  
"Not all that much. I'm just glad finals are over. How did you guys do?" she inquired, smiling. She knew that school was not a priority in the eyes of the Tarltons, and even talking about the relief of the end of school irritated them.  
  
"Unbearable. Professor Whit did his best to confuse the hell out of me. I'll be lucky if I make it out of that class with a D," said Brent.  
  
Scarlett laughed. "You better hope you pull off something better than that, or your mother will kill you," she said, her piercing eyes dancing as she pictured the petite Mrs. Tarlton going after one of the twins. It never ceased to amaze her how such large young men could be so afraid of such a small woman.  
  
Stu smiled. "Aww, lets not think of that now. Come on, Scarlett," he said as he gave her his hand. "Let's join the party!" As he said this, he dragged her through the door into Ashley's apartment.   
  
As they entered, they heard the DJ switch songs to the new No Doubt song. "I love this song!" Scarlett yelled to Stu over the blasting music. "Come dance?"  
  
Stu smiled and obliged. However, as they danced, Scarlett failed to notice as the gaze of a man in the corner landed on her.  
  
***  
  
Scarlett smiled as she led Stu and Brent off the dance floor. "Dancing makes me thirsty. Would you guys mind getting me some punch?" she asked, flashing her dimples in her cutest smile. It always worked, especially on the twins.  
  
"Sure!" said Brent, and Stu chimed in as well.  
  
"Be right back. I'm dying for something to drink, too."  
  
As she watched them make their way to the refreshment table, she found a chair and sat down, watching the dancers on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, the DJ decided to change the beat of the music he was playing, and the song switched from Ja Rule to Faith Hill's slow song "Breathe." As the style of music changed, the guests switched from what Scarlett regarded as the "bump 'n' grind" style of dancing to slow dancing, and couples began to crowd the floor. Scarlett looked around, hoping one of the twins would find his way back to dance with her, but they were talking to India Wilkes near the punch.   
  
  
  
Scarlett smiled. "Those guys of them can't stop flirting for a second." She turned away from them and shifted her stare back towards the dancers, noticing the different couples together. Cathleen was with Ryan, as usual, and she saw her friend Kate with her new boyfriend, Billy. Sighing, she silently wished she was up there, her head resting on Ashley's shoulder as he held her.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed Ashley, dancing with Melanie Wilkes. Melanie's head was on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she savored the moment. Scarlett watched as Ashley whispered something into her ears, causing Melanie to smile and raise her head to give him a soft peck on the cheek.   
  
Scarlett bit her lip as her brow arched, trying to control her anger and disappointment. The rumors were true. Ashley and Melanie were, once again, an item. Turning her head, Scarlett quickly scoured the area, looking for anyone to talk to. She suddenly had an urge to be with a man, an unconscious urge to make Ashley as envious as she was.  
  
As she searched the room, Charlie ran up to her. "Scarlett, I've been looking all over for you," he said, teeming with excitement.  
  
Scarlett smiled politely, as her nanny, whom she called "Mammy," had always taught her to do. "I'm glad to see you again, Charlie," she said with feigned interest. As she talked to Charlie, she stared straight through him, her eyes still focused on Ashley dancing with Charlie's older sister.  
  
"I was-," he stammered, and then stopped, unsure of himself.  
  
"Well, what is it? Get it out!" Scarlett snapped, impatient with Charlie's utter lack of confidence. Composing herself, she softened her expression and apologized. "I'm sorry," she said, gently touching his arm. "What were you going to say?" she asked, averting her eyes for a moment as the smoothed out the skirt of her dress."  
  
"Well," he started, "I was wondering…" He paused again, but was encouraged by a nod of Scarlett's head, urging him on. "That is, I was wondering…if you would dance with me." He let out a sigh of relief. He had said it.  
  
Scarlett thought for a moment. She certainly was not interested in Charlie romantically, but she needed a boy to dance with, for Ashley to see. She looked into Charlie's desperate eyes, and suddenly couldn't refuse. He was lonely, and it was only one dance. It wasn't like she had accepted a marriage proposal.   
  
"Of course I'll dance with you," she said as she got up, flashing her dimples. After straightening out her dress quickly, she put out her hand, and Charlie took it. His hand was soft and slightly damp with perspiration. His eyes had developed a happy and more confident glow, and as Scarlett led him onto the dance floor, he beamed with pride. Scarlett O'Hara, the most beautiful girl at NYU, was going to dance with him.  
  
Charlie was a clumsy dancer, and under normal circumstances, Scarlett would have given up and feigned thirst or fatigue. However, her determination to cause jealousy within Ashley, who was dancing alongside Scarlett and her partner, gave her the patience to put on a brave face and fake enjoyment.   
  
When the final beat of an interminable series of three slow songs played, Scarlett smiled and led Charlie off the floor, silently thanking God for the end. As she released his hand, he brought hers up to his face and kissed it. Scarlett smiled, realizing how chivalrous this action was, and rewarded him with a pack on the cheek.  
  
However, Scarlett was not expecting the sentence that escaped a confused Charlie's moth next. "I'm so glad you agreed to be my girlfriend, Scarlett. I think I love you."   
  
Scarlett's mouth dropped in shock. She didn't know how to respond. Girlfriend? Where on earth did he get that notion from?   
  
******************************  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Now's the part where you review. Do it! I want all types of reviews- constructive criticism, opinions, and of course, raves for my unparalleled genius. 


	2. Chapter Two

OK, here's the next chapter. I'm excited about where this is going. I hope to have the next part up within a week, maybe two.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ch 2  
  
Scarlett's mind was flooded with thoughts. She couldn't bear the thought of being Charlie's girlfriend. He'd probably suffocate her with his devotion. Then, the conversation about his job replayed in her mind. "He's got a great job lined up. Maybe if I were his girlfriend, he could put in a good word for me. Besides," she realized, "I think I remember him telling me he was going to Europe this summer. So I'll only have to bear a week with him and I won't have to see him until summer."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with this revelation, and she purposely flashed her sweetest smile. "I would love to go out with you, Charlie."  
  
Charlie's solemn brown eyes gleamed with a foreign joy, and his large childish smile appeared on his face. Unsure of what to do, as he was expecting Scarlett to decline, he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and rushed off, eager to tell everyone at the party that he, Charlie Hamilton, was going out with Scarlett O'Hara.  
  
***  
  
Scarlett smiled and shook her head as she watched the innocent Charlie run off in his excitement. As she watched him proudly tell his friends that he was now Scarlett's boyfriend, she understood how wonderful the feeling of making someone feel good really was.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when Cathleen ran up to her, trailing Ryan behind her. "Scarlett!" she yelled. As she got closer, she said, "I just saw Charlie Hamilton, and he said you two were going out. Is he for real?" She looked at her best friend, understandably confused. Charlie was unquestionably not Scarlett's type; the two of them had spent hours talking about the clumsy boy, mocking his dorky personality. There was no way in hell Scarlett would ever agree to going out with him- she wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
Scarlett laughed, knowing how baffled Cathleen must be. "Yeah, I told him I'd go out with him."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ryan cut in. "I can't stand more than five minutes with the guy, and I have considerably more patience than you. How the hell do you think you're going to be able to tolerate dating him?"  
  
"I know, I know, and I thought of that, believe me. But he got a job with Cantor Fitzgerald, a job with influence, and I haven't gotten a single offer. I've been trying for months to get a damned interview there. Hopefully he'll put a good word in for me. Besides, he's going to Europe in a week, and once he gets back and I have a job, or at least an interview, I'll dump him." Scarlett smiled proudly after voicing her plan, and Cathleen and Ryan nodded in understanding. She felt bad using Charlie like that, but she saw no choice in the matter. She wasn't the only one benefiting, anyway, she reasoned. Charlie hadn't been that happy in his entire life.  
  
***  
  
The party went on, and the sun began to retreat behind the Manhattan skyline, turning the blue sky into a canvas of purples and pinks. Scarlett viewed this beautiful scene with Charlie, who had suddenly found a new confidence. In a bold manner, he leaned in, allowing his lips to touch her soft ones, taking both her and himself by surprise.   
  
Reluctantly, Scarlett gave into the kiss, and his arms awkwardly found their way around her tiny waist. As the kiss broke, she heard the music radiating from the building change to a slow song. Smiling with his newfound air of confidence, Charlie took his girlfriend's hand and led her into the party.  
  
Dancing with Charlie proved to be a challenge in itself, as Scarlett soon found that she had to constantly be paying attention to ensure his large feet didn't land on hers. As she danced, she scanned the room, studying in the other couples. Her eyes became fixated on a mysterious man in the corner of the room, standing alone, a drink in hand. He was tall, and dark, with hair black as the night, and captivating eyes equally as dark. Above his small mouth was an immaculately trimmed moustache. His clothes were simple yet elegant, giving him an air of wealth. He looked much older than anyone at the party, Scarlett observed, at least ten years older. "Why would he be at a college party?" she thought.  
  
Most captivating about his man was the fact that he was staring straight at her, a wry smile spread across his face. She turned away, pretending not to be interested, but persisted in looking up towards the mysterious man every few moments, unable to stop thinking about him and wondering who he was.  
  
Her glances, though she attempted to make them furtive, were quite obvious to the observant man, and after a few times, he waved at her, a broad smile crossing his tan face.  
  
Scarlett's face reddened, and she averted her eyes, embarrassed that he caught her. She continued to dance, and turned Charles around so she would face the other way. However, when the current slow song finished, and the first beats of the classic party song, "Baby Got Back," sounded, her mind was still flooded with thoughts of the puzzling man in the corner.  
  
Charlie, undoubtedly not brazen enough to attempt dancing to this song, broke the dance with a kiss on his cheek, and made his excuses for a drink. Scarlett, who wasn't thirsty, left his side, and found Cathleen, who was sitting in folding chair at the side of the dance floor, talking to Maybelle Merriweather.  
  
Maybelle, who hadn't liked Scarlett since she had gone out with Brad Jensen, Maybelle's ex-boyfriend, left the table as she saw Scarlett approaching. Her coldness didn't faze Scarlett, who wanted to ask Cathleen about the man in the corner. Her best friend knew every tidbit of gossip, and if she didn't know the identity of the dark man, she undoubtedly would be able to quickly acquire the information.   
  
When she reached her friend, Scarlett immediately got to the point. "Cathleen, do you see that man over there? The one with the dark moustache and the unsettling smile."  
  
Cathleen followed her friend's gaze, and as she saw the man Scarlett was referring to, a strange smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, that's Rhett Butler. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I caught his eye while I was dancing with Charlie."  
  
"He graduated from Duke almost ten years ago. He's a friend of Ashley's new boss, and for some reason he accepted Ashley's invitation to the party. Apparently, he made a fortune when the "dot com" businesses failed. He comes from an old Charleston family, but they don't accept him as a son. Sally Jackson told me his father was ashamed of having a son who associated with whores." Suddenly, Scarlett detected a change in Cathleen's eyes. "Scarlett, he's coming over!" Cathleen laughed and left Scarlett to a curious Rhett Butler.  
  
****************************************  
  
Well, that's it. Please respond with any criticism, ideas, etc. I love I t and need it. 


End file.
